Madison Passo
Madison Passo is a main character on Glee: Soul Talent. She is a sophomore at William McKinley High School and is an active member of the New Directions as the captain along with Nash. Madison, along with rival Glee Club member, Piper Sageton, fill the Rachel Berry position, being the bossy one who has big dreams and goals. She makes her first debut in The Next Generation. Throughout season four, Madison has a crush on quarterback, Chase Gilmore, who is in a loveless relationship with co-captain of the Cheerios, Savannah Delcono. Madison is portrayed by Victoria Justice. Season Four The Next Generation Madison is first seen in the cafeteria with Abley and Luna. They're talking over lunch about the Glee club. Madison was the one who convinced Abley and Luna to sign-up. Madison and Luna don't like Toronto, and it shows when Abley, Luna, Toronto, and her are watching The Vow at Abley's house. Madison auditions with Take a Bow by Rihanna. She is also the first to audition and sign her name on the sign-up sheet. Mr. Schue says that Madison is a diva and wants the spotlight. This Means War Madison starts out the episode with a voiceover about how she can't get Chase. She's a bit concerend for these feelings towards him, while she should be working on her vocals. Abley and Luna have a talk about what's been on Madison's mind, and they find out that she's been thinking of Chase. When the two girls accuse Madison for having a crush on Chase, Madison denys it, and says that if she did have a crush on him, she wouldn't have a chance because he's got a Cheerio girlfriend, Savannah. Madison then sings'' Invisible'' in the hallways of McKinley when she sees Chase with Savannah flirting, which defines Madison's feelings. Madison gets insulted by Lyric Underwood after she sings'' Glad You Came'' with the New Directions. Takes Two to Fall In Love When Mr. Schue tells the New Directions that it's duets week, Madison tries to pick her own partner, but Mr. Schue stops her and tells the class that they're picking names from a hat. She and Piper get into a small squabble before Mr. Schue stops them. Mr. Schue picks Madison and Piper's name as partners. They both don't want to work with each other. When Madison and Piper are in the choir room picking out a song, they get into another fight. Madison accuses Piper of being mean, and says that if Piper was nicer, she'd have friends. Piper runs out of the choir room crying. Piper is then choosing between a song from RENT ''or Les Miserables'', when Madison suggests a song from Wicked. The two settle on Defying Gravity. Suspicion Madison is being interrogated when Savannah first joins the New Directions. Abley calls her and Luna and tells them that she kissed Nash. Madison wants to tell Piper to make her jealous, but Abley protests. Memories Jasmine is assigned Madison's mentor. Jasmine can see that Madison has a crush on Chase and they talk about it on the football field later. Madison confesses that she does like Chase, but doesn't know what to do. Jasmine tells Madison to follow her heart. Weaknesses, Secrets, and Sneaking Around Madison, Luna, and Abley are talking about their insecurities in Glee one day. Chase, Chris, and Bent join in the conversation where the students find out about Chris' crush on Justin Halbourne. Madison and Chase are in Madison's room. There's a flash back to moments ealier when Chase arrived at her doorstep after having a big fight with Savannah for an unknown reason. When they're sipping cocoa and watching TV, Madison notices Chase staring at her. The flash back ends when Madison's mother walks into the house during the flash back. Madison hides her face in her blanket after Chase complements her and then Chase says that Madison is "insanely pretty". Madison writes down that she likes Chase. She knows her feelings and doesn't try to deny them "unlike Simone or Abley". Taylor Swift Tribute Part Deux Madison feels confused and angry when Chase dedicates Enchanted to Savannah. She doesn't see when Chase looks at Madison right before he hesitantly says his dedications. She runs out of the room and into the auditorium with Abley and Luna right behind her. The three of them console about their boy problems. Madison then volunteers to sing Jump Then Fall. She dedicates it to "someone special who has a place deep in my heart", meaning Chase. Madison is a part of Love Story along with Abley, Avalon, Codi, and Simone in the auditorium. The New Directions girls--probably sans Savannah, Avalon, and maybe Morgan--are fixing up the costumes that got messed up. Madison discusses everything going on with Chase. Madison doesn't understand why Chase is with Savannah. She then sings You Belong With Me. Madison almost cries like Abley when Chase along with Nash, River, and Austynn sing State of Grace. Invitational Horrors Madison is still ignoring Chase when he tries to talk to her in the choir room. Madison sees Abley in the halls talking with Savannah. Madison is confused, wondering why Abley is now buddy-buddy with the girl who's dating the boy Madison likes. Madison explains that she thinks that Chase actually liked her, but now they don't have a chance and that's why she's ignoring him. Later, Madison sings Give Your Heart a Break with Abley. Truth New, New, New Personality Madison is a very ambitious girl. She, along with Piper, are called the "modern day Rachel Berry of McKinley". Madison has big dreams and ambitions. She knows what she wants and won't give up on anything. She can be bossy and is ususally said to be one of the annoying girls in the club. Madison will keep the New Direction members on their toes. Madison is one of the best singers in the Club and is fighting along side other peers to get to the top. No matter what happens, Madison is determined to make it big in business. She has goals and nothing will get in her way. She doesn't like to take many risks and be very scandalous, along side one of her best friend, Abley Summers. However, Madison is very self-confident unlike Rachel, and isn't afraid to show it. Apperance Madison has long, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She's tall and slender. Sometimes you may catch her wearing glasses. Madison likes to wear nice clothing and has a beautiful smile that she's been working on since she was little...just for practice when she's famous, yah' know? Relationships Chase Gilmore Songs Audition Song *'Take a Bow '''in ''The Next Generation 'Solos Season 4 *Invisible' in ''This Means War *'Jump Then Fall' in Taylor Swift Tribute Part Deux *'You Belong With Me' in Taylor Swift Tribute Part Deux '''Duets Season 4 *Defying Gravity' in ''Takes Two to Fall In Love (Piper Sageton) *'Give Your Heart a Break' in Invitational Horrors (Abley Summers) *'Stuck In The Moment '''in ''New, New, New (Chase Gilmore) *'Someone Like You '''in ''Turn Up The Music (Nash Forbes) Trivia Gallery Quotes Navigational Category:Soul Talent Characters Category:New Directions members Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:William McKinley High School students Category:Main characters